Chocochoc
by sasunaru-drarry love
Summary: Pour un cadeau de mariage deux couple vont partir dans la célèbre et nouvelle chocolaterie Chocochoc. Des révélation vont y être faite.


**Titre: Chocochoc**

 **Rating: M**

 **Couples: SasuNaru, SakuHina, SasuSaku, NaruHina.**

 **Disclamer: Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Voici une fic que j'avais écrite il y a longtemps pour Noël avec une amie et j'aimerai savoir se que vous en pensez.**

 **Bonne lecture^^**

P.O.V Hinata

Salut tout le monde je m'appelle Hinata Hyuga et je suis la fiancée de Naruto Uzumaki un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus. Naruto m'a invité à une visite d'une toute nouvelle chocolaterie, qui paraît il, le meilleur chocolat du monde et comme il connaissait ma faiblesse pour le chocolat (de toutes sortes) il l'offrit cette visite comme cadeau à nos fiançailles. Naruto partit chercher la voiture c'est une jagoire Orange avec des petits pois inviolé ce qui accordait la couleur de Naruto a la mienne. Nous roulons depuis la fin de l'après-midi et le soir vient d'arriver. Naruto commence à se sentir fatigué et ses yeux ont du mal à rester ouvert quand ...

P.O.V Sasuke:

Nous sommes aujourd'hui le jour des fiançailles de Sakura Haruno une jeune fille aux cheveux étrangement rose et des yeux d'un vert jade profond , et moi Sasuke Uchiwa. Pour cette occasion mes parents nous ont offerts une visite dans une chocolaterie du nom de Chocochoc la meilleure chocolaterie du monde. Rien que d'y penser j'en ai déjà l'eau à la bouche. Oui je raffole du chocolat. C'est mon "petit pêcher mignon" comme le dit si souvent Sakura. Nous sommes sur la route en se moment même et il est 20h30, quand une jaguar orange fluor nous percuta de plein fouet. Sous le choc , Sakura s'évanouit. Pour ma part , je restais bien éveillé et commençait à insulter le conducteur de la voiture ridicule. Celui ci me répondit par des insultes encore pire et finalement sa se transforma en un concours de celui qui ferait la plus immonde des insulte ... Je crois que si Sakura voyait ça elle me traiterait de "pov mee" mais en attendant elle fait son gros dodo ...

P.O.V Naruto

Devinez qui a gagné le concours ? Et oui ... C'est moi. Ce Qui n'a , en soit , rien d'étonnant , je suis TROP FORT. Bon en vérité c'est quand l'espèce de monstre qui sers de femme à ce conducteur "permis eu dans une pochette kinder surprise" , que tout a basculé de mon côté. Parce que ce "sasuke" , si j'ai bien entendu , s'est fait engueulé par sa femme. Ah , ah , trop drôle ! Hinata a poussé un soupir de soulagement quand la dispute s'est enfin terminer.

Naruto: allons y Hinata.

Hinata: hum ... Oui *rougit* dé ... Désoler pour le dé ... Dérangement !

Sakura: se n'est pas grave ... Je le présente je suis Sakura Haruno et le jeune brun grincheux est Sasuke Uchiwa mon fiancé.

Fiancé ? Cela veux dire que se beau brun est encore ... Non mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi , je ne suis pas gay !

Hinata: moi c'est Hinata Hyūga et mon fiancé Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto: allons-y Hinata !

Sasuke: Dobe on ne t'a jamais appris à être patient ?

Naruto: Teme ! Ne m'appelle pas Dobe !

Sasuke: tu préférerais baka ? Boke ? Usuratonkachi

Naruto: tu vas ... !

...: mesdames et Messieurs bienvenus au Chocochoc entré nous allons vous répartir dans les chambres les filles ensemble et les garçon semble.

Faite que je sois pas avec cet idiot.

P.O.V Sakura

... me présente Lee et voici la femme de mes rêves euh ... de ménage plutôt ! *rougit* Hum ... oublier ce que j'ai dit Ino.

Ino: nous allons commencer les chambres dans la chambre 1 ...

Cinq minutes plus tard:

Ino: dans la chambre 54 Naruto Uzumaki et Sasuke Uchiwa.

Naruto et Sasuke se saisissent de leurs affaires en faisant une tête de six pieds de long.

Sakura: aller Sasuke , souri , tu vas pas à l'échafaud ! Et puis tu pourrais même devenir ami ..

Sasuke haussa les sourcils: avec mon assassin ?

Sakura: pas ton assassin puisqu'il ne t'a pas tué ...

Sasuke: c'est la même chose !

je n'ajoute rien ; cela ne servirait à rien. Ah les garçons ... Les filles c'est beaucoup mieux comme cette fille Hinata par exemple ... *rougit* mais non , je ne suis pas lesbienne ... Enfin je l'espère ...

P.O.V Hinata:

J'installe mes affaires sur mon lit ,je n'ose pas parlé de peur que Sakura ne sans plaigne.

Sakura: Hinata ?

Hinata: o ... oui ? *rougit*

Sakura: tu vas bien ?

Hinata: o ... oui ... Pour ... pourquoi ?

Sakura: tu es toute crispée décompresse ... calme toi tu es si tendu.

Hinata: oui ... tu as sûrement raison

Pourquoi ne pose t elle toutes ces questions ? Et ses yeux ... c'est si beaux yeux verts que j'aime tant. que m'arrive t- il ? je divague ! je suis folle ! ... Oui folle de toi ! ... Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte !

Sakura: Hinata ?

Hinata: je ... je vais prendre une douche.

Je rougis beaucoup trop aujourd'hui ... mais elle est si ... Si quoi d'ailleurs ?

*Hinata Diabolique: elle est si belle et sexy que tu as envie de te la faire

Mais

Hinata Angélique: écoute Hinata ... pour toi et elle est une bonne amie,elle est si particulières des autres filles que tu as rencontré elle a son propre caractère.

oui ça doit être ça. Bon ... c'est parti direction la salle de bain. Je me demande comment cela se passe du côté de Naruto.

P.O.V Naruto:

Sasuke: Dobe !

Naruto: arrête de m'appeler comme ça teme !

Sasuke: je ne peux pas arrêter t'es trop mignon quand tu es en colère.

Hein ? ... que vient il de dire ? ... que j'étais mignon ?

Naruto: arrête murmurais je *rougit*

Sasuke: encore plus mignon ...

P.O.V Sasuke:

Mais que suis-je entrain de faire ... Que m'arrive t il ?

Naruto: Sa ... Sasuke ! nous devons y aller !

Sasuke: quoi ?

Naruto: nous devons y aller.

Sasuke: oui part devant j'arrive.

Et il partit. Bon je devrais peut-être y aller sinon je me retrouverais tout seul comme un idiot. Ce serait con et Naruto serais déçu ! Mais ... depuis quand est-ce que je me soucis de son avis ? Décidément , je ne me reconnais plus aujourd'hui ... je descends donc les escaliers menant à la salle commune. Sakura et Hinata y sont déjà. Elles ont l'air d'avoir bien sympathisé tant mieux , comme ça Sakura ne s'ennuiera pas ... Et moi non plus d'ailleurs ... Hein quoi ? mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ?

Lee:: nous allons commencer la visite de la chocolaterie

Je me rapproche de Naruto ... je ne recherche même plus à comprendre pourquoi ...

P.O.V Hinata:

Naruto a l'air ailleurs et cela m'inquiète , j'ai peur qu'il soit malade. Je me rapproche de lui mais Sasuke est le plus rapide. C'est étonnant qu'ils soient devenus amis , eux qui se détestaient tellement ...sa me fait sourire , sauf que mon sourire s'efface immédiatement quand un doute m'assaille. Sasuke et Naruto ont l'air tellement proches ... et puis ils ont l'air tellement gêner l'un en la présence de l'autre. Cela me gêne tellement que j'en rougi. Je rougis tellement souvent , Sakura trouve ça mignon mais moi cela ne fait que me gêner. D'ailleurs en parlant de Sakura c'est étonnant qu'elle ne veuille pas rester avec Sasuke ... mais je me pose trop de questions moi , profitons plutôt de la visite de la chocolaterie.

Lee: cette chocolaterie a été fondée en 1837 mais a été entièrement rénové cette année. Elle fait le meilleur chocolat du monde et c'est bien connu ... le chocolat augmente le désir sexuel c'est donc pour cela que vous êtes venus ici ... bien veiller me suivre dans la salle suivante s'il vous plaît ... et pour ceux que ça intéresse un distributeur de fraises et de chantier disponible au bar *fait un clin d'œil*

P.O.V. Sakura

Mais se sont tous des obsédés ici ! Je me demande si Hina est elle aussi comme ... *rougit* à peine arrivé et je suis déjà bizarre et je pense des choses bizarres ... je devrais peut-être arrêter car ... c'est bizarre de parler toute seule ... je me retourne vers Sasuke car je ne l'avais pas vue depuis notre arrivée ... il est à côté de Naruto et semble perdue dans ses pensées. Ce que je trouve encore plus étrange c'est qu'ils ne se cherche pas peut-être sont-ils devenus amis ? Tant pis ... où est mon soleil ? Je deviens complètement parano.

P.O.V Naruto:

Pourquoi est-il dit que j'étais mignon quand je suis en colère ou quand je rougis? Et pourquoi cela me préoccupe t il autant ? il faudrait que j'éclaircisse avec lui ... surtout que je suis fiancé avec Hinata ... Pas avec lui ... quel dommage , mais pourquoi je suis déçu moi ? je suis trop zarby , je me fais flipper moi-même ... no comment.

P.O.V. Normal

la nuit est tombée, Sakura prendre une douche, pendant ce temps là Hinata en profite pour sortir discrètement de la chambre. Mais où va t elle?

P.O.V Naruto

Je sors de la douche, de l'eau dégouline sur mon front, je me l'éponge. J'entends Sasuke remuer dans la chambre alors je me dépêche d'enfiler mon caleçon. J'ouvre la porte et ... je vois Sasuke complètement nu sur les drap. Emportées par quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à contrôler, je m'approche de lui

Sasuke: approche Naruto

Naruto: j'arrive Sasuke

Je suis maintenant monter sur le lit et je me suis allongé à côté de Mon Sasuke. C'est alors que celui-ci m'attire près de lui et je me retrouve sur lui. Lui à quatre pattes sur moi , m'embrasse tendrement d'abord puis de plus en plus sauvagement si bien que je commence à gémir tandis que lui me fais des suçons partout sur le corps. Je sens que bientôt il va atteindre mon membre est là ... je ne réponds plus de rien.

P.O.V Hinata:

J'arpente les couloirs sans but précis , juste pour me changer les idées et ... réfléchir ! oui réfléchir ! à tout ce que je ressens depuis mon arrivée ici et surtout au fait que Sakura me trouve autant Que m'arrive t'il ? je ne comprends rien et je n'aime pas ça. C'est à ce moment là que j'entends des gémissements provenant du placard le plus proche ... je m'approchais , saisi d'une grande curiosité et j'ouvris la porte. À l'intérieur je découvris Lee et Ino , la femme de ménage ,tout deux nus et , dans une situation plutôt gênante ... mon nez s'est mit à saigner et je n'ai senti mal ...

P.O.V Sasuke

Naruto poussa des gémissements quand je pris son membre en main et le masturba avec envie. Finalement je l'approcha de mes élèves et le léchas avec précision sans trop lui faire du mal. Il finit d'ailleurs par éjaculer dans l'entre de ma bouche j'avalais sa semence et cela m'excita encore plus alors je me mis à lui mordre gentiment son pénis. Naruto finit par m'attirer tout contre lui , puis à son tour il s'est mis à lécher mon membre goulûment.

Sasuke: es-tu sûre d'avoir vraiment envie de le faire ?

Naruto: oui ...

Sasuke: d'accord , mais je préfère te prévenir que ça risque de faire mal.

Naruto: pas grave ... je te fais confiance

Sasuke: je vais essayer d'y aller doucement Naruto

P.O.V Sakura:

Oh mon dieu ! En sortant de la douche je n'ai plus vue Hinata. J'ai beau l'appeler et voir si elle ne s'est pas cachée quelque part dans la chambre , je ne la vit nulle part. Et cela m'inquiète j'ai peur qu'il y soit arrivé malheur ... oh non , pauvre Hinata ... pourvu qu'elle aille bien ... en attendant j'appelle la police ...

P.O.V Hinata

Je m'éloigne finalement deux et poursuit mon chemin. Mes pas me menèrent jusqu'à la chambre de Naruto et Sasuke. Mon saignement de nez s'est arrêté ... c'est là que je m'arrête. Mais ce n'est pas possible ! J'entends encore des gémissements , Ino et Lee ne remettent pas ça quand même ! Non ... Sa a l'air de venir de la chambre de mon fiancer ... J'ouvre la porte et ce que je vois me laisse sans voix. Naruto et Sasuke en plein orgasme. Puis je ne me souviens plus de rien.

P.O.V Sakura:

Je m'étais décidée à appeler la police puis j'ai changer d'avis en pensant qu'elle était peut-être parti voir Naruto. Donc je me décida à y aller. Une fois devant la porte je vis Hinata inconsciente devant la chambre des garçons. Sans savoir pourquoi je la pris dans mes bras et la mise sur mon dos.

P.O.V Sasuke

Naruto: humm Sasuke je ... je n'en peux plus ...

Sasuke: tu es sur ?

Naruto: oui viens ... je veux te ... savoir en moi ... Sasu-chan ...

Sasuke: très bien ... Na-chan

Je retira mes doigts qui étaient en lui , le mis sur le dos et me présenta à son entrer encore inviolé jusqu'à maintenant. Je m'enfonça en lui d'un coup sec ...

Naruto: aaaaaah ! Oui Sasu ... ke !

Sasuke: hum ... Na-chan .. tu es si chaud et serrer.

La sensation de son anus resserrer autour de mon sexe est tellement jouissif.

Sasuke: je commence à bouger...

Naruto: oui ! Vas y !

Je commença à faire des mouvement de vas et viens d'abord lentement , puis de plus en plus vite , brutaux et en profondeur jusqu'à ...

Naruto: AAAHHH ! Oui la Sasuke encore !

... que j'atteigne sa prostate. Cette boule de nerf qui va le faire hurler jusqu'à devenir aphone. Je continua a le frapper la prostate jusqu'à a atteindre le 7ème ciel..

Naruto: SASUKE !

Sasuke: NARUTO !

Épuiser je m'écroulais sur le côté pour ne pas écraser Naruto devenu ... devenu quoi d'ailleurs ?

Sasuke : Na...

Naruto: je t'aime Sasuke.

Je reste surpris

Sasuke: co ... comment ? Que viens tu de dire Naruto ?

Il ne pu me répondre car il s'était endormi vu les activités sportives de cette nuit.

P.O.V Hinata:

Je me sens tellement bien , c'est moelleux , doux et sa sens la cerise ... la cerise ? J'ouvre les yeux et vois une poitrine , je remonte la tête pour tomber sur un visage fin , de fine lèvres rose que je rêve d'embrasser et des cheveux roses. C'est Sakura , je pose mon regard sur ses lèvres si tentantes , me mis a sa hauteur et posa mes lèvres sur les siennes doucement pour ne pas me pas me faire prendre sur le fait. Je rougis , elles sont si douces. Je je rompis le contacte et sorti de son lit pour prendre une douche bien chaude pour me remettre les idées en place.

P.O.V Sakura:

Je me lève et commence à tâter la place à côté de moi. Je me leva en sursaut , la place est froide où est elle ? J'allais me lever quand j'entendis le bruit de la douche. Cela me rassure.

P.O.V Naruto:

Ah comme je me sens bien. Je ressers mes bras autour de cette chaleur et ouvrit les yeux. Je suis allonger sur le torse de Sasuke. Nos corps dénuder sont la preuves de notre aventure de cette nuit. Des flash de la folle nuit que nous avons passé me reviennent en mémoire et je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir.

Sasuke: hm ... Naruto soupira-t-il

Naruto: oui

Sasuke: il est quel heure ?

Naruto : 6 heures pourquoi ? Nous avons encore le temps le rendez-vous est dans deux heures.

Sasuke: il faut qu'on parle

Oui c'est vrai , après tout nous sommes fiancés , nous venons juste de nous rencontrer et du jour au lendemain on couche ensemble et je lui dis que je ... Je rougis à cet penser.

Sasuke: ce que tu m'a dit hier soir ...

Naruto: ...

Sasuke: redit le ...

Naruto: non ... Je rougis encore.

Sasuke: ...

Naruto: très bien ... Je ... Je t'aime.

Sasuke: moi aussi je t'aime Naruto

Je lui sauta littéralement au cou quand quelque chose me préoccupa :

Naruto : mais que faisons-nous ?

Sasuke: pour ?

Naruto: pour Sakura et Hinata , nos parents Teme ! Surtout que nous venons juste de nous rencontrer.

Sasuke: pour nos parents je ne sais pas. Mais pour les filles nous verrons bien.

Naruto: très bien.

Sasuke : douche ?

Naruto: avec plaisir !

Je souris.

P.O.V Hinata

Hmmm... Comme cela fait du bien... Je repense a cette nuit mouvementée que j'ai eux . Lee et Ino qui couche ensemble puis Naruto et Sasuke dans leur chambre entrain... Je rougis. Surtout cette attirance soudaine envers Sakura. Une fille merveilleuse. Des cheveux rose bonbon comme les fleures de cerisier , d'où son prénom je pense , des yeux d'un vert couleur jade profond contrastant tellement bien avec ses cheveux doux et soyeux. Des lèvres pulpeuses et rosées , des courbes parfaites me donnant envie de la croquée a chaque seconde. Je coupa l'arrivée d'eau , pris deux serviettes pour me les enrouler autour de la poutre et dans mes cheveux. Puis je sortis de le salle de bain. Devant moi se passa un spectacle des plus alléchant , Sakura venait de sortir de la deuxième salle de bain a en juger par ses cheveux mouiller , et portait sur elle une chemise lui arrivant a mis cuisse et tremper a cause de ses cheveux mouiller.

Sakura: bonjour ! Bien dormis ?

Hinata: *oui vu que j'ai dormis à tes côtés* oui et toi ?

Sakura: comme un bébé ! Elle s'étira. Si non a quel heure est le déjeuner ?

Hinata : 08h00

Sakura: et bien nous avons encore le temps il n'est que 7h30.

Hinata: oui tu as raison. Qu'allons-nous faire aujourd'hui ?

Sakura: il me semble que nous allons visité la chocolaterie par couple et ensuite goûter le chocolat.

Je rougis en comprenant le sous entendu.

Hinata: tu ne préférerais pas te mettre avec moi ?

Sakura : pourquoi cette question ?

Hinata: pour ... Pour que Naruto et Sasuke apprennent à mieux se connaître , s'apprécier.

Sakura réfléchit: ... Oui pourquoi pas ! Fit elle avec enthousiasme.

Hinata: bien allons les voir.

Sakura: oui.

Je ne sais pas comment vont agir les garçons face a nous vu se qu'ils ont fait.

P. O. V Sasuke:

Après avoir pris notre douche sous une tonne de caresses , nous nous sommes habillés. Naruto portait un pantalon noir moulant ses fesses et un t-shirt orange. Quand a moi je portais un short beige et une chemise blanche faisant ressortir mes abdos. Nous allions sortir quand la porte s'ouvrit en grand pour faire apparaître Sakura et une Hinata rougissante.

Sakura: Salut les garçons ! On peut entrer ?

Naruto : je vous en pris.

Hinata rougis: bon... bonjour Naruto.

Naruto: bonjour mon cœur dit-il en allant l'embrasser.

En voyant se spectacle je ne pus m'empêcher de serre les dents. Je sortis de mes penser quand Sakura se racla la gorge.

Sakura: bonjour sasu.

Sasuke: hm bonjour.

Je m'approcha d'elle et la pris dans mes bras pour l'embrasser par la suite sur la joue. Elle se contenta de cela sachant que je ne suis pas le genre de personne à être très démonstratif.

Hinata rougit: Sasuke Naruto j'ai a vous parlez.

Nous nous sommes fixer un premier temps puis avons acquiescé.

Sakura: ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi... On se revoit en-bas ?

Sasuke/Hinata: hm/oui.

Puis elle partit.

Naruto: alors de quoi voulais tu nous parler ?

Hinata: et bien ... *rougit* c'est au sujet de ... de hier soir.

Je blêmis.

Naruto: con ... continu... Dit il avec angoisse.

Hinata: je vous... ai vu... entrain de... *rougit* coucher ensemble.

Naruto ouvre grand les yeux sous la surprise et dit:

Naruto: je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire Hinata... je suis dé...

Hinata: ne t'inquiète pas Naruto ce n'est pas grave tant que tu es heureux , et puis *rougit* je suis moi aussi tomber amoureuse de ...

Sasuke: de Sakura... Rend la heureuse elle le mérite *sourit*

Hinata: oui.

Naruto: j'aimerai juste savoir...

Hinata: ...

Naruto: laquelle de vous deux se retrouve en dessous ?

Hinata rougit et je donna une petite tape sur le tête de mon amant.

Sasuke: Dobe elle ne lui à encore rien dit.

Il se tourna vers Hinata puis gloussa une excuse en rougissant. Il est si mignon.

Hinata: Sasuke ! Sasuke !

Naruto: laisse moi faire Hina ...

Je repris mes esprits quand je sentis une douce paire de lèvres sur les miennes.

Naruto: Sasu c'est l'heure m'a t-il murmuré.

Sasuke: l'heure de quoi ?

Naruto: d'aller manger ! Des ramens !

Sasuke: ?

Hinata: je te dis bon courage , m'a t-elle murmurer.

Nous sommes sortis de la chambre en parlant de tout et de rien pour enfin arriver dans la salle à manger. Cette salle n'avait que pour couleur dominante le chocolat noir , au lait et blanc se qui n'est pas étonnant vu que nous sommes dans une chocolaterie. Si les mur étaient en chocolat le reste quand à lui sur comment fabriquer le chocolat. Un sujet intéressant , en soi , car ainsi Naruto et moi nous pourrions nous en faire pour nous exciter mutuellement. J'aimerais tellement que cette nuit ne soit pas la dernière mais le début de centaines voir de millier d'autres. Oui , je ne le cache pas ... J'aime le sexe ! Surtout avec Naruto ... et le chocolat ...

P.O.V Hinata:

La fontaine au fond de la salle crachait du chocolat. Excellent pour faire une fondue , si on ne doutait pas de sa propreté... allez savoir le monde qui en a fait de ces cochonneries dans tout se succulent chocolat. Ben quoi ? J'ai bien surpris Lee et Ino dans un placard hier soir. Un placard sa fait aussi bizarre qu'une fontaine de chocolat , non ? Le petit déjeuner se trouvait tout au fond de la pièce , derrière des desserts exclusivement composer de chocolat... En tableau ... Mais le petit déjeuner était tellement silencieux et calme que j'en oubliais toutes ces acrobaties de la nuit et que je me relaxais du mieux que je pus. Mais c'était sans compter Naruto qui ne sait pas rester assis sans bouger et de garder le silence pendant plus d'une minute.

Naruto: bon ... alors qui raconte ?

Nous le regardâmes tous avec des yeux ronds.

Naruto : Ben quoi ? Il faut tout se raconter entre amis...

Nos yeux s'écarquillèrent encore plus. Mais de quoi parlait-il a la fin ?

Naruto: bon... je vois... Sa ne vous intéresse pas se que j'ai fais cette nuit ?

Ah , c'était donc ça ?

Hinata : pas besoin j'en ai eu un petit aperçu...

Sasuke: mais pas le reste. (Obsédé).

Lee : oh... dans se cas... laisser moi d'abord vous raconter la mienne.

Mais , qu'est -ce qu'il fait là lui ?

Ino: c'était palpitant , j'étais en chaleur et ...

Hinata: la aussi j'en ai vu pas mal.

Sakura : mais pas moi !

Sa y est elle s'y met aussi !

P.O.V Naruto:

Après cet intéressent petit déjeuner , où chacun a raconté sa nuit nous sommes allés dans le jardin de la chocolaterie. Bien entendu , Lee et Ino disparurent bien vite , nous avons préféré ne pas les chercher de peur de voir , hum... dans des positions gênantes. J'essayais d'engager une nouvelle conversation mais Sakura et Hinata décidèrent de partir de leurs côtés et Sasuke était plongé dans ses pensées. Soudain, un éclair éclaira ses yeux et il me saisit brutalement par les épaules.

Sasuke: et si, on organisait une partie a quatre ?

J'étais assez choqué mais...

Sasuke: sa nous permettrait de leurs montrer notre nuit et... de partager ces connaissances avec de nouveaux partenaires.

Naruto: alors... je ne te suffit déjà plus...

Sasuke: au contraire Naru-chan , j'ai tellement envie de toi que...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase , mais ses yeux parle pour lui. Après tout , cette idée de partie à quatre n'était pas si mal...

P.O.V Sakura:

Je discutai s tranquillement avec Hinata quand, tout à coup, Sasuke et Naruto nous rejoignirent dans notre petit coin tranquille.

Sasuke: idée... partie a quatre.

HhinataHinata rougit: sa... Sasuke... je ne lui ai encore rien dit.

Sasuke: alors dépêche toi !

Naruto: oui, allez !

Hinata: laissez nous un peu d'intimider.

Sakura: Hinata ?

Je la trouve bizarre de puis cette la. Mais moi aussi je commence à change, rien que cet idée de dormir à ses cotées me donne des frissons. Ce n'a pas été la même sensation qu'au collège, quand je dormais avec Sasuke non, c'est plus intense. Je...je crois ressentir non je suis sûre que je l'aime. Oui, j'aime Hinata. Sasuke et NarutoNatuto sont partie pour nous laisser un peu seule.

Hinata rougit: Sakura je ... je voulais te dire que ... je ... je ...

Sakura : je t'aime !

Hinata: moi ... moi aussi Sakura je ... je t'aime.

Mes lèvres touchèrent celle d'Hinata. J'aime ça ! J'aime le goût de ses lèvres, de sa langue qui tourne en rond dans la bouche, son odeur que je s'en sa plein poumons. Tout, j'aime tout chez elle ! Quelques instants plus tard, Naruto et Sasuke revinrent vers nous avec la même idée que tout a l'heure. J'interroge Hinata du regards et celle-ci m'adresse un sourire rassurant.

Naruto: cela nous permettra de mètre en pratique tout se nous savons.

Sasuke: c'est à dire ... beaucoup de chose !

Non mais, quel pervers, je vous jure !

Sakura: eh bien ... c'est ... c'est d'accord pour Hinata et moi.

Sasuke: génial ! Rendez-vous ici dans 2 heures, comme ça on aura le temps de s'échauffer.

Naruto: mais Sasu ... tu avais promis !

Sasuke: promis ? Ah ! Oui ... alors on se retrouve dans notre chambre dans 3 heures.

Sakura: très bien !

Puis ils partirent:

Sakura: à nous deux maintenant ...

Hinata: ou ... oui ?

Sakura: tu n'as pas quelque chose à me donner mon cœur ?

Hinata: quelque chose à te donner ? Non je n'en ai pas le moindre souvenir * sourie pervers*

Sakura: je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire alors ... *murmure* comment ai-je fait pour passienter aussi longtemps avant de te rencontrer ?

Je lui embrassa le front, les paupières, les joues ...

Hinata soupire: moi aussi ...

Et et enfin ses si douces lèvres tentatrice. Si notre baiser était au départ doux et tendre , il devint très vite brutal et passionner.

! Lemon !

Mes mains se firent de plus en plus baladeuses sur le corps d'hinata. Celle ci commença à haleter et je la plaquais contre un mur.

Hinata: hummm ... Sakura pas ici ... Ah !

Sakura: comme tu voudras ... princesse lui avais-je murmurer sensuellement en venant lui grignoter l'oreille.

Je je lui pris la main et chercha un coin isolé que je trouva bien vite. Je la plaqua contre un tronc d'arbre et lui suçota le cou.

Hinata: hum ... humm ! Sakura ... je ...

Sakura: oui ...

Hinata: hum ... Aaaaahh !

Sakura: tu sens si bon ... hum ...

Hinata : Aaah !

La cause de ce cri était le fait que je venais de toucher la poitrine d'Hinata lieu (érogène pour ma princesse si vous l'avez bien remarquer).

P.O.V Normale:

Sakura commença a malaxer les seins d'hinata tout en lui suçotant le cou. Ayant assez de cette couche de vêtement Hinata retira son haut puis celui de Sakura. Une fois dépourvu de tout vêtement Sakura serra Hinata dans ses bras puis gémis avec elle sous le contacte.

Hinata: Aaaah ... Sakura-chan ...

Sakura: oui Hinata ?

Hinta: je veux que ...

Sakura: que veux- tu ?

Hinata: j'aimerai ... que *rougit* tu me suce ...

Sakura: oh mais voila une proposition des plus alléchante dit-elle avec un sourire coquin.

Lentement Sakura se mit au niveau des hanches de Hinata et abaissa sa jupe suivis de sa culotte. Elle se rapprocha de l'intimité d'hinata et suça son clitoris.

Hinata: Aaahh ! fit-elle sous la surprise.

Sakura suça, titillait, mordillait son clitoris tout en aspirant la semence d'Hinata.

Hinata: Sa ... non Saku ... stop je vais ... AH !

Et elle jouit. Sakura avala son essence retira sa tête de l'entre jambe d'Hinata et se lécha les lèvres.

Sakura: tu as un goût divin.

Hinata rougit. Quand Sakura se releva Hinata vis que quelque chose coulait le long de la cuisse de la rosée. Elle approcha son doit de se liquide comme si c'était l'une des 7 merveilles du monde. En voulant plus , s'accroupit et lécha le long de la cuisse de Sakura pour goûter a nouveau se doux nectar.

Hinata: hum ... Sakura ... j'en ... j'en veux plus ...

Sakura: je ... aahh ! non Hinata je suis ...

Hinata: ne t'inquiète pas je serai douce.

Hinata retira la culotte de Sakura et la pénétra d'un doit suivit d'un deuxième ne voyant aucun signe de douleur sur son visage.

Un peu plus loin:

Naruto: ah ... Sasuke nous ... nous ne devrions pas.

Sasuke: cela ne te donne pas envie de le faire en voyant ça ?

Il montra Sakura et Hinata du doit.

Naruto:je ... non ...

Sasuke: très bien Naruto ... je vais te le dire alors ... je vais te faire l'amour Naruto.

Naruto rougit.

Sasuke: voilà se que je te ferai une fois qu'on sera seul ...

Naruto: Sasuke ... tu ... tu n'es qu'un pervers

Sasuke: mais se pervers tu l'aimes non ?

Naruto: oui ... mais tu l'annuleras ...

Sasuke: quoi donc ?

Naruto: ... ann ... la partie à quartes ...

Sasuke: hum ... possessif ?

Naruto: très ...

Sasuke: très bien je ... le ferai ...

Naruto: fais moi l'amour ... Sasuke

Sasuke: bien sur mon ange.

Du coter de Sakura et Hinata:

Sakura: AH ! Oui !

Hinata fis des mouvements de vas et viens avec ses doigts jusqu'à que jouisse Sakura. C'est essoufflé qu'elle murmura:

Sakura: embrasse moi ...

Ce que fis Hinata.

P.O.V Naruto 2 mois plus tard:

Naruto: je veux la sentir ... en moi Sasu ...

Sasuke: attend j'y suis presque

Ding ! Dong !

Naruto: Aaaahh ! Tu atten ... dais quelqu'un ?... plus vite ... AH ! OUI ! Là ! tu es si ...

Sasuke: hn ... naruto ... je vais ... venir

Naruto: Oui vient ... en moi ... SASUKE !

Ding ! Dong !

Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Qui peux bien nous déranger aujourd'hui alors qu'ils savent que c'est la grasse mate. C'est Noël après tout.

...: Naruto ! Ouvre moi cette porte tout de suite !

Bon je crois que je vais la laisser comme ça ... Bonne nuit !

Naruto: Sasuke je te veux !

Sasuke: viens vite ouvrir ton cadeau !

Hummm ... mon cadeau je vous laisse deviner se que sais. Joyeux Noël tout le monde !

P.O.V Hinata:

Hinata: alors Sakura ?

Sakura: rien à faire ils sont cloîtrés chez eux.

Hinata: cela veux dire que ...

J'abaissai le siège de Sakura et me pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser. Je lui murmura.

Hinata: Joyeux Noël

Sakura: Joyeux Noël mon ange.

FIN

Joyeux Noël tout le monde !


End file.
